


Кошки-мышки

by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Javert Lives, Post-Seine, fandom Antagonists 2020, Жавер уполз, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, альтернативное развитие событий, пост-Сена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020
Summary: Как выглядела жизнь Жана Вальжана после окончания восстания и исчезновения Жавера?
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Javert & Jean Valjean
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495680) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 



> Прим. автора:  
> Эта серия должна была завершиться больше года назад. Когда весь 2016 год прошёл с нулевым прогрессом, стало понятно, что нужно писать последнюю часть, которая крутилась у меня в голове, иначе это никогда не будет сделано. Она не так хорошо отшлифована, как мне бы хотелось, зато наконец закончена!

**Париж**

**I.**

Что cделает кошка, когда ей наскучит играть с пойманной жертвой? Вероятно, нанесёт последний, смертельный удар, а затем подарит растерзанное тельце своим двуногим сожителям, надеясь получить немного ласки взамен.

Козетта пронзительно закричала, впервые чуть не наступив на окровавленную дохлую мышь возле садовой скамейки на улице Плюме, 55. Как выяснилось позже, вместе с садом им достался и кот, обитающий в нём. Будучи радушным соседом, он отыскал новых обитателей дома и принёс им подарок на новоселье.

Довольно скоро Козетта узнала, что кот любит лакомиться хлебом и сыром.

Но бывает ли иначе? Может ли кошка сохранить жизнь пойманной мыши после того, как потратит все силы на игру с ней? Проявит ли она милосердие?

Нет, кошкам неведомо милосердие. Иногда они выпускают добычу из цепких лап, но вовсе не из любви и сострадания.

Жизнь многих сверчков на улице Плюме была спасена: cадовый кот внезапно увлёкся порхающим мотыльком. Жан Вальжан заметил, что кошки теряют интерес с невероятной лёгкостью. 

Но что если та кошка – тигр с когтями, готовыми вцепиться в добычу?

Что может заставить такого хищника просто исчезнуть?

-

– О, папа! Как приятно узнать, что ты собираешься построить дом для бедных после нашей с Мариусом свадьбы! Мне очень досадно, что ты отказываешься переехать к нам. Но я рада, что теперь, когда мы больше не будем гулять вместе, ты займёшься благотворительностью.

– Козетта, дорогая, я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоилась обо мне. 

– Тогда живи с нами! У Мариуса большой дом. Он даже приготовил для тебя комнату. 

– Ни слова больше. Вы с Мариусом скоро поженитесь, и у вас должно быть время друг для друга. А я старик…

– Как и его дедушка!

Жан Вальжан вздохнул. Отвечать Козетте отказом было больно, но ему следовало держаться подальше от дочери для её же блага.

– Ты хотя бы приедешь проведать нас? 

Он колебался, потому что ненавидел лгать своей девочке. 

– Конечно, приеду, дорогая. Будем вместе сажать клубнику.

-

Дом для бедных представлял собой не более чем лачугу, спешно переделанную из ветхого жилого дома в четырёхэтажное строение с четырьмя стенами и крышей. В месяцы после летнего восстания было нетрудно найти помощь для восстановления здания. Теперь Жан Вальжан начал понимать, почему друзья Мариуса отдали свои жизни во имя лучшего общества. На улице было полно бродяг, готовых вкалывать целый день всего за несколько су. Он не мог обеспечить работой всех, но щедро платил тем, кого нанимал для восстановления дома. Жан Вальжан не знал, как ещё распорядиться деньгами, после того как сначала Мариус, а потом и сам господин Жильнорман узнали о благотворительном проекте и настояли, чтобы он оставил себе шестьсот тысяч франков.

В первую очередь он думал о практичности. Парижские бедняки скорее нуждались в обычном исправном доме, нежели в вычурном здании, украшение которого задержало бы сроки открытия заведения. Поэтому, как только был уложен последний кирпич и закуплена основная мебель, Жан Вальжан начал принимать бедняков местного прихода – тех, о ком не мог позаботиться господин кюре. Десять семей получили постоянное жильё, но и любой желающий с улицы мог найти здесь временный приют в течение всего дня. По городу разнеслась молва о добром господине Фошлеване, который кормит нуждающихся, учит детей грамоте и возит недужных в больницу.

**II.**

Он увидел его после несчастного случая с фиакром, когда юного Пьера так сильно ранило, что его пришлось немедленно отвезти в больницу, а не звать домашнего врача. 

Пьера забрали в другое отделение лечебницы, где врачи могли позаботиться о нём должным образом. Расхаживая в ожидании по коридору, Жан Вальжан прошёл мимо помещения, заставленного койками, на которых лежали тяжелобольные и раненые: посеревшие, источающие смертный смрад. Но когда его взгляд упал на знакомую фигуру, Жану Вальжану показалось, что в лёгких закончился воздух.

– Как давно он здесь? – спросил Жан Вальжан, когда наконец подошла сиделка. Он смотрел на неподвижное тело так долго, что слабое пятно солнечного света на простыне сдвинулось на несколько сантиметров вправо. Ему хотелось расспрашивать дальше: «Как он сюда попал? Кто его нашёл? Знаете ли вы, кто этот человек?» – но в горле у него пересохло.

Сиделка с состраданием посмотрела на бесчувственное тело. 

– Восемь или девять месяцев. С лета. Его нашли без сознания на берегу реки; в легких полно воды, лоб пылает от жара. И несколько рёбер сломано. 

Она кивнула головой, указывая на тощее, как жердь, туловище. 

– Чудо, что он не умер в первые же дни, как его привезли сюда.

Нахмурив брови, Жан Вальжан смотрел на человека, который преследовал его почти всю жизнь. Жавер. Его хищный мучитель. Этот тигр не потерял интерес – он просто не способен сделать прыжок. Но когда Жавер очнётся… _Если_ очнётся...

– Он приходил в себя во время пребывания здесь?

Медсестра покачала головой.

– Поначалу доктор не слишком беспокоился. Сказал, телу необходимо восстановиться, прежде чем сможет вернуться сознание. Но прошёл уже почти год...

В мрачной обстановке больничной палаты Жавер выглядел восковым, безжизненным, лишь грудь у него изредка еле заметно поднималась и опускалась. Черты лица были суровы, как прежде, – Жавер хмурился даже во сне – но Жан Вальжан уже не страшился его. Больничные работники, видимо, подравнивали ему усы... Жан Вальжан задумался, а растут ли волосы и ногти с обычной скоростью, когда человек без сознания. Обратил он внимание и на пустую миску, стоящую на деревянном стуле возле койки, и неожиданно для себя почувствовал облегчение. Жавера кормили бульоном. Несмотря на ограниченные возможности больницы, здесь о нём заботились.

Сиделка проследила за его взглядом и поняла всё без слов. 

– Вскоре после того, как месье Жавера привезли сюда, его опознал один пожилой полицейский. Примерно через неделю он вернулся и привёз с собой крупную сумму денег. Сказал, это заслуженная компенсация господина Жавера за годы службы в полиции. Мы больница для бедных, со средствами у нас туго, но с этими деньгами мы можем гарантировать, что он останется здесь, пока не придёт в себя.

Жан Вальжан взглянул на сиделку. Она не была уверена, что Жавер очнётся. А что, если...

– А что будет, если он не придёт в сознание?

Медсестра прикусила нижнюю губу – жест неуверенности, который сделал её вдруг такой юной. Она посмотрела на Жавера – словно погладила его взглядом по лбу, проверяя, не лихорадит ли. В её глазах читалось сострадание, но не жалость. Жан Вальжан был этому рад – жалость унизила бы Жавера.

– Полагаю, мы это выясним. Денег для господина Жавера хватит ещё на два года. Я молюсь, чтобы Бог был милостив и исцелил его в течение этого времени.

Жан Вальжан ещё долго стоял над Жавером. Как он ни старался, а все ж не мог повторить молитву сестры. Призвать Божью благодать, чтобы разбудить зверя, означало позволить ему вонзить в себя когти и клыки. Вместо этого он прочёл «Отче наш».

_Да будет воля твоя._

**III.**

– Господин, не могли бы Вы передать от меня письмо?

Взгляд, которого он удостоился в ответ, был вполне предсказуем, хотя Жан Вальжан всё ещё не понимал, почему этот человек настолько не выносил уважительного отношения.

– Не обращайтесь ко мне «господин», я, в отличие от вас, не из чистеньких. И я секретарь, а не посыльный. Доставьте письмо сами.

– Я не могу, – запротестовал Жан Вальжан. 

– Навестить свою дочь? Вздор!

– Но у неё теперь своя дочь имеется, новорожденная!

– Тем больше причин вам зайти. Вы ещё не видели внучку.

– Она не моя…

– Она до мозга костей ваша внучка!

– Мариус бы с Вами не согласился.

– Это потому что Мариус – болван. А Вы, Жан Вальжан, просто невыносимы.

– Клод!

В такие минуты он бы предпочел, чтобы его прошлое не было для стоящего перед ним человека такой открытой книгой. Клод знал Жана Вальжана в разные периоды жизни и под разными именами. Он отыскал его, услышав о великодушном господине Фошлеване из приюта для бедных. Никто из них не ожидал, что через два года этот первый визит перерастет в нечто вроде партнёрства.

Сдавшись, Жан Вальжан сунул письмо во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Прекрасно, – фыркнул он. – Я передам поздравительное письмо Козетте лично и смогу повторить ей в лицо слова, что уже написал.

Жан Вальжан направился было к двери, но вдруг остановился, решив, что дело больше не терпит отлагательств. Он повернулся к Клоду. 

– А как насчёт вас? Подумали о моём предложении?

– При всём уважении, господин… 

– Я уже не молод. Мне нужен кто-то, кто будет следить за домом для бедных после меня. Вы всегда были опорой для здешних жителей, обучаете детей чтению и письму. И Вы – не просто секретарь. Так помогите мне управлять этим местом.

Клод медлил с ответом. Хороший признак.

– У меня освободится время для посещения больниц и раздачи милостыни. Если вы будете управлять домом, это принесёт пользу многим беднякам Парижа.

Клод устремил взгляд наверх, будто мог заглянуть в комнаты на верхних трёх этажах и увидеть их обитателей. Несмотря на первоначальные сомнения, эти люди начали ценить его посещения. Возможно, в нём ещё сохранились следы прежнего каторжника, но за последние два года Клод-секретарь превратился в Клода-учителя, и Жан Вальжан уже с трудом мог припомнить их первую встречу в Монтрёй-сюр-Мер, когда тот был ещё полон ненависти – как и он сам когда-то.

Голос Клода вернул его в настоящее. 

– Если я возьму на себя управление домом, следует ли мне держать спальное место пустым?

В вопросе не было провокации, но Жан Вальжан всё равно ощутил укол стыда. Он покачал головой.

– В этом нет необходимости. Когда у него кончились деньги, я внёс в больницу некоторые средства. Они будут держать его там столько, сколько потребуется.

Он не мог смотреть Клоду в глаза, стыд разливался по всему телу. Какое право он имеет говорить о милосердии и искуплении, если сам не готов принять Жавера в своём доме, где ему обеспечили бы лучший уход? Господин Фошлеван, возможно, и желал этого, но Жан Вальжан – мышонок, барахтавшийся в лапах тигра до тех пор, пока не вмешалось провидение, – был слишком труслив, чтобы проявить милосердие к человеку в беде.

Решать проблемы деньгами всегда было проще. Благотворительность была для него путём сердца, а не обычной раздачей денежных средств. Жан Вальжан легко пожертвовал бы достаточную сумму, чтобы продержать Жавера в больнице до конца его жизни, но он знал, что это нельзя было бы назвать благотворительностью.

И вот теперь он отказывался от обязанностей по дому и перекладывал работу на Клода, тем самым переставая подражать Спасителю, омывавшему ноги бедняку. Он так и видел, как господин Фошлеван шествует, подобно фарисею, по улицам, раздавая богатства, ведь это так легко и не требует от него больших душевных усилий.

Он очень устал. Устал ждать, когда проснувшийся тигр вырвется на свободу. Устал от постоянного страха, что ему придется бежать, если любое его дело окажется настолько успешным, что привлечёт любопытство властей. Устал смывать с добропорядочного господина Фошлевана снова и снова проступающую личину Жана Вальжана, марающего облик безупречного джентльмена.

– Вы поступили милосердно, позаботившись об инспекторе, – услышал он голос Клода. Слова звучали глухо, будто сквозь вату. – Я не думаю, что было бы разумно перевозить его сюда, учитывая, кхм, ваши обстоятельства.

– Он уже приходил в себя однажды, – Жан Вальжан сглотнул, пытаясь подавить разочарование, накатывающее на него вместо уместной обстоятельствам радости. – Мне рассказала сиделка. Четыре месяца назад он открыл глаза и пробормотал что-то невнятное. Она не думает, что он был тогда в полном сознании. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, а потом он снова погрузился во тьму.

Если Жавер очнулся один раз, то может очнуться снова, а тогда дни его свободы будут сочтены. Жан Вальжан напомнил себе, что надо бы ускорить процесс передачи управления домом Клоду. Он слышал о том, что случилось с его бывшими фабричными служащими в Монтрёй-сюр-Мер. Он никогда больше не обречёт людей на безысходность по его вине. И не поставит под угрозу честное имя Козетты.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Жан Вальжан зашагал по тропинке к улице Арме. Нельзя подвергать Козетту риску Ее не должны видеть вместе с ней. И переписку с ней он тоже прекратит.

Вернувшись к себе, он сжёг письмо.

**IV.**

Зима сменилась весной, и Жан Вальжан, дождавшись тепла, наконец смог сообщить Клоду, что отправляется в долгую поездку. Заодно он попросил Клода уведомить об этом Козетту. Встреча с Клодом была не из приятных, но в конечном счёте тот не возражал против полного отстранения старшего друга от управления Домом. Жан Вальжан решил, так будет лучше. Теперь у Клода не возникнет ни причин, ни желания контактировать с ним.

Когда пришло лето, он начал выбираться на прогулки по городу, стараясь избегать мест, где мог встретить знакомые лица. К несчастью, это означало, что ему пришлось прекратить раздачу милостыни беднякам – любой, хоть как-то связанный с Домом, мог сообщить Клоду о возвращении господина Фошлевана. В каой-то момент Вальжан и в самом деле сел в экипаж и на несколько дней уехал из Парижа в деревню, не загадывая наперед, куда именно. А когда вернулся, в городе вдруг стало душно, и он больше не бродил по улицам ради удовольствия или досуга.

С наступлением осени он перестал ежедневно посещать вечернюю мессу.

-

Зима в том году выдалась необычайно морозной. Туссен теперь каждый день разводил в камине огонь, но холод всё равно пробирал до костей. В эти дни Жан Вальжан почти не покидал своей комнаты. Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это что не попрощался с Козеттой. Возможно, следовало заехать к ней тогда, посмотреть на ребенка и лично сообщить Козетте о своём отъезде. Так хотелось бы знать, чьи черты унаследовала малышка. Козетты? Фантины?

Сегодня Жан Вальжан чувствовал себя особенно слабым, спина словно одеревенела, колени болели. Все тело протестовало, но он заставил себя подняться, невзирая на холод, и достал потрёпанный саквояж, в котором все эти годы хранилась его тайна – самое дорогое, что у него было. Поставив саквояж на кровать, Жан Вальжан опустился перед ним на колени, словно молясь призракам прошлого, и вытащил траурное платье Козетты, её шарф, сапоги, чулки... В его руках детские вещички казались такими крохотными, словно наряд для куклы. Он бережно разложил их на кровати.

Бог дал, Бог взял. Кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться в Божьем промысле, когда тот дозволил ему столько дней заботиться о Козетте? Жан Вальжан ощутил всю тяжесть своих грехов, осознав, что жаждал большего, чем имел; что даже сейчас желает предъявить права на чистую душу, рядом с которой ему нельзя было больше находиться. 

Когда он спас Козетту, она была крошечным болезненным ребёнком. Возможно, ее дочурка дорастет до такого же размера вдвое быстрее, ведь у Жильнорманов о ней так хорошо заботятся. Он выдавил смешок сквозь ком, застрявший в горле. В ближайшие десять лет у ребенка не будет повода надеть траурное платье – господин Жильнорман вполне жет прожить ещё лет пятьдесят.

Воздух вокруг него был холодным, но холод, сковавший сердце, был сильнее. Свет Козетты оставил его. Свет добрых дел, сделанных им за последние три года, также его покинул, поскольку теперь был вверен Клоду. А когда в довершение всего он перестал посещать мессу, то лишил себя и света Господня. Как уместно, размышлял Жан Вальжан, провести последние дни в холоде и скорби. Он провёл рукой по лицу, вытирая слёзы, лившиеся из глаз нескончаемым потоком. Жан Вальжан наклонился вперёд, положив голову на кровать. «Забери меня сейчас», – взмолился он сердцем Богу; душившие рыдания не давали облечь просьбу в слова.

-

В комнате было тепло. «Слишком тепло», – промелькнуло у него в голове. Под одеялом он чувствовал даже пальцы ног. Жан Вальжан резко открыл глаза и в отчаянии огляделся в поисках саквояжа. Когда он заснул и как попал в свою постель? 

– Я сложил все обратно в саквояж. Он под вашей кроватью.

У Вальжана перехватило дыхание. Этот голос. Он посмотрел на дверь комнаты.

_Когда тигр поймает свою жертву, нанесёт ли он смертельный удар?_

– Жавер.

Он выглядел... здоровым. Будто жизнь вернулась в его мёртвое тело – вполне возможно, так оно и было. Тот Жавер, который сейчас расслабленно привалился к двери, скрестив руки на груди, не имел ничего общего с человеком, которого помнил Жан Вальжан. Этот Жавер не собирался доставать пистолет.

И этот Жавер обращался к нему на «Вы».

В Тулоне заключённым не разрешалось встречаться глазами с охранниками. Никто не мог обратиться к стражу порядка по имени и не понести наказания за нарушение субординации. Но Жан Вальжан не был здесь пленником, ибо ни один заключённый не станет обращаться к стражнику с радостью в сердце. 

– Жавер, Вы пришли в себя! Какое облегчение, – сказал он искренне. 

По лицу Жавера пробежала тень, и Жан Вальжан впервые осознал, что тот, должно быть, столкнулся с невыразимым ужасом, который настолько искалечил его душу и тело, что заставил погрузиться во тьму на долгие годы. Он упрекнул себя в безразличии, потому что никогда до этого не задумывался, через что Жаверу пришлось пройти.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, углубившись в собственные мысли. И тут Жан Вальжан осознал, что больше не боится. Жавер мог потребовать, чтобы его немедленно увезли, но Жан Вальжан встретил бы арест с радостью, как встретил бы с радостью и верную смерть.

Он так устал.

Его усталость, должно быть, была заметна, потому что Жавер подошел к окну и задёрнул шторы, загораживая утреннее солнце.

– Спите, – сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь.

И Жан Вальжан уснул.

-

Когда он снова открыл глаза, на улице уже стемнело. Жавер раздвинул шторы, впуская слабый свет луны. В дальнем конце комнаты горел камин. Было тепло.

Перед ним появился поднос с похлёбкой и хлебом – ужин, приготовленный Туссен.

– Ешьте.

Жан Вальжан подчинился, хотя и не чувствовал голода. Это было в порядке вещей.

Разве не принято у мясника откармливать телёнка перед забоем?

Каждая ложка похлёбки тяжело давила на протестующий желудок, отвыкший от такого количества еды. Когда он в последний раз ел что-нибудь кроме нескольких глотков бульона?

Жан Вальжан печально посмотрел на оставшуюся в миске половину еды и нетронутый кусок хлеба. 

– Жавер, я не могу...

Единственным ответом ему был неумолимый взгляд Жавера. Чувствуя себя провинившимся ребёнком, он одолел ещё одну ложку. Проглотить кусок моркови, случайно попавший в рот, ему удалось лишь с огромным усилием.

Покончив с бульоном и оставив нетронутыми несколько кусочков мяса, пленник украдкой взглянул на своего стража. Жавер был явно недоволен тем, что приказ выполнен не до конца. Тем не менее поднос был убран с колен Жана Вальжана, и тот почувствовал облегчение, хотя в глубине сознания промелькнула мысль, что теперь Жавер наденет на него наручники и уведёт прочь.

Но вместо холодного металла он почувствовал руку Жавера, которая схватила его за подбородок и заставила встретиться с ним взглядом. Пока он ел, Жавер зажёг лампу в комнате, но даже при более ярком свете Жан Вальжан не мог прочесть эмоций в его серых глазах.

– Что вы с собой сделали, Жан Вальжан? Вы глупец!

Жавер сердился.

– Глупец! У Вас есть богатства господина Мадлена, но вы живёте как нищий. У Вас есть семья, но вы отказываетесь видеться с ней. Вы начали благотворительную деятельность, и вместе с тем отказываете себе в возможности выполнять Божью работу.

Для человека, недавно вышедшего из комы, Жавер знал о его жизни гораздо больше, чем следовало бы. 

– Как… Как вы …

– Я наблюдал за вами, Жан Вальжан! Сперва Вы уехали, а когда вернулись, то перестали выходить из дома, не получая и не отправляя никакой корреспонденции. Вы даже не ходили на рынок, полагаясь в удовлетворении ежедневных потребностей на портье. А потом перестали посещать церковь.

Слюна Жавера брызнула ему в лицо. «Он злится», – крутилось у Жана Вальжана в голове. Но почему он злится? Что заставляет вены у него на висках вздуваться от злости? 

– В какую игру вы играете, Жан Вальжан? Вы и теперь пытаетесь быть мучеником? Разве вам мало спектакля, устроенного в Аррасе? Или вы хотите отказаться от всего хорошего в своей жизни? А может быть, вы такой эгоист, что готовы разбить сердце собственной дочери?

– Козетте? Что… Нет!

Жавер мог оскорблять его как угодно, но только не обвинять в том, что он причинил боль Козетте – единственному своему сокровищу, которое пытался защитить.

– Ваше отрицание не делает то, что я говорю, ложью – выплюнул Жавер, раздувая ноздри. – Я никогда не лгу. Хотите спросить, откуда я столько знаю? Ну что ж, извольте! Я оправился от болезни три месяца назад. У меня было много времени, чтобы понаблюдать за вами. И я говорил с вашей дочерью.

«Вы ей рассказали? Она знает? Вы разрушили всё, что я пытался сделать, чтобы защитить её? Она теперь меня ненавидит?»

– Вы…

Он почувствовал, как большой палец скользнул по его щеке, и понял, что плачет. Выражение лица Жавера снова стало непроницаемым. Жан Вальжан ожидал совсем другого. Где же торжествующее ликование или презрение к заключённому, который даже собственной дочери лгал, кто он такой?

Рука отпустила его, но Жан Вальжан не мог отвести глаза. Это Жавер избегал его взгляда, повернувшись на стуле к окну и всматриваясь в вечернее небо.

Его осанка была безупречной, но напряжённые плечи и скованность, с которой он держался, говорили о неуверенности. Кажется, Жавер... колебался.

Жан Вальжан никогда не понимал Жавера. Он и не пытался его понимать, даже сейчас. Вместо этого перед мысленным взором у него возникла Козетта. Как, верно, ужаснулась она, узнав, что её воспитывал каторжник. Возможно, Мариус был рядом и мог утешить её, заверить, что отныне она не будет иметь ничего общего с этим человеком; что её жизнь в качестве госпожи Понмерси будет свободна от теней ужасного прошлого. Он молил Бога, чтобы, когда Жавер раскрывал правду о нём, при разговоре не присутствовали ни господин Жильнорман, ни его сестра. Как бы они отреагировали на такое постыдное откровение? Какой позор придётся терпеть Козетте за его преступления!

Возможно, надо убедить Жавера арестовать его прямо сейчас, чтобы покончить с этим? Ибо ему действительно больше нечего терять.  
Только он собрался заговорить, как Жавер снова повернулся к нему.

– Они назвали её Жанной. Вашу внучку. Козетта и Мариус ничего не знают о вашей сестре из Фавероля, поэтому ребёнка назвали в вашу честь – Вы ведь настаиваете, чтобы вас называли господином Жаном. Они хотели, чтобы вы присутствовали при крещении ребёнка, и больше всего сожалели о том, что не успели известить вас о крестинах до того, как вы отправились в своё предполагаемое долгое путешествие. Они не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, куда вы отправились и почему перестали писать. Ваша дочь считает, что это её вина и что она плохо обращалась с вами.

Козетта хотела, чтобы он присутствовал на крещении...

– Вы ей не рассказали обо мне?

На висках Жавера вновь выступили вены. 

– Не я должен рассказать ей об этом, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Но как я ... – он не мог, не должен был... Надежда – хрупкое чувство. Ему не следовало позволять себе надеяться. И всё же …

– Так значит, инспектор, что Вы не…

– Я уже три года, как не инспектор.

Жан Вальжан откинулся на спинку кровати и крепко зажмурился. Нет, конечно, нет. Префектура не стала бы ждать, пока Жавер очнётся, сохраняя за ним место инспектора. А Жавер, несмотря на всё свое рвение, был не из тех, кто действует вне закона. Он не стал бы производить арест, не имея на это полномочий. Выдавать Жана Вальжана полиции, кажется, также не входило в его планы. Возможно ли это? Был ли он наконец свободен?

– Вы должны набраться сил, – услышал Жан Вальжан сквозь затуманенный разум. – Исцелите сперва тело, а потом и дух. Вот что сказал мне врач в больнице, когда я пришёл в себя. И… – Жавер глубоко вздохнул. – Вам больше нечего бояться, Жан Вальжан. Дело было давно закрыто после вашей предполагаемой гибели на Орионе. Всё это время вас преследовал только я.

Он открыл глаза. Жавер снова напрягся.

– Вы дважды спасли мою жизнь и предоставили средства для лечения. Я должен поблагодарить вас.

Не дождавшись ответа, Жавер стремительно вышел из комнаты. Жан Вальжан наблюдал, как бывший инспектор, гордо выглядевший даже в штатском, покидает его дом и, возможно, навсегда покидает его жизнь. Тем не менее, указание Жавера было предельно ясным: восстановить здоровье, а затем помириться с Козеттой.

Засыпая поздно вечером, Жан Вальжан подумал, что Жавера правильнее было бы уподобить садовому коту, нежели рыщущему тигру. Он пришёл к нему с жестокой правдой: боль, причинённая Козетте эгоизмом приемного отца, разбила ей сердце. Но разве оскорбительная тушка мыши не была еще и знаком дружбы? Жан Вальжан гадал, увидит ли он Жавера снова. Если в будущем их пути пересекутся, возможно, он сумеет выразить тому свою благодарность.

**V.**

Дети принесли с улицы весть о том, что Жавер снова работает в полиции. Они шептались об этом на уроке, и Клод не мог заставить их замолчать, как ни пытался. Он обеспокоенно покосился на гостя, посетившего его сегодняшний урок. Но Жан Вальжан ответил ободряющей улыбкой и покачал головой, желая, чтобы Клод понял то, что он не мог произнести сейчас вслух: «Не волнуйтесь, я больше не боюсь Жавера».

-

– Дедушка, на ручки!

Жан Вальжан подхватил маленькую Жанну, уставшую после утомительного для её возраста пути от церкви до ближайшего сада. Это стало их воскресным ритуалом: утренняя месса, а затем прогулка в саду. После прогулки семья Понмерси вернется домой, а он отправится к себе, чтобы пообедать с Клодом. Вечером, после того, как будут выполнены все дела, он поспешит в свой дом, находившийся теперь на улице Фий-дю-Кальвер, чтобы успеть к ужину.

Жан Вальжан поцеловал Жанну в щёчку, вдыхая её сладкий аромат, который мгновенно вернул его в настоящее и напомнил, что он снова находится в окружении любящей семьи. Он считал себя недостойным всех богатств и благословений, дарованных ему Богом. Через несколько лет это драгоценное дитя достигнет возраста Козетты, когда он впервые встретил её. И, в отличие от беглого каторжника и заброшенной девочки, которые когда-то были вынуждены существовать в тени, Жанна будет жить на свету и расцветёт, словно самый изысканный цветок. Жан Вальжан почувствовал, как сердце его переполняет любовь. Он всё отдал бы ради крошки Жанны, дочери его любимой Козетты.

– Привет! – Жанна смотрела ему за спину и махала кому-то рукой. 

Предположив, что Козетта и Мариус догнали их, Жан Вальжан обернулся.

Стоявший в некотором отдалении мужчина с безупречной осанкой снял шляпу и наклонил голову, приветствуя его в манере, обычно приберегаемой для джентльменов. Густые бакенбарды мешали разглядеть выражение лица этого человека, но Жану Вальжану показалось, что на миг привычная суровость черт сменилась приветливостью.

Жавер – снова инспектор Жавер – выглядел хорошо.

Жан Вальжан наклонил голову в ответ. 

– Добрый день.

Извернувшись на руках дедушки, крошка Жанна продолжала махать рукой Жаверу, когда тот отступил в тень.

Тигр решил отпустить свою жертву.

Жан Вальжан был свободен.


End file.
